


Warrior Queen

by Loveandcoffeeandothersimplicities



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, The Farm (Riverdale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 18:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18783325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveandcoffeeandothersimplicities/pseuds/Loveandcoffeeandothersimplicities
Summary: Bughead oneshot. I do not own the comics or show.





	Warrior Queen

Betty knew that fighting at this moment would be pointless with her hands restrained. She knew that Edgar was going to fight tooth and nail to get her organ and she needed to get the upper hand on him. So, she immediately stopped kicking her legs out, forcing her body to go limp, and let her eyelids flutter close.

"I think she's out, Edgar," one of the nurses said quietly.

"Excellent. Thank you, Cecil," Edgar said pleasantly. Betty could hear him moving around, picking up different instruments he'd need for the surgery and she tried to remain calm and unflinching – the last thing she needed to do was give away the fact that she actually hadn't inhaled any anesthesia.

"You ladies may position yourselves around me," Edgar continued, and Betty heard the two nurses' footsteps as they situated themselves around him.

"What are you going to take, Edgar?" One asked softly.

"Her liver," he said simply, and Betty forced herself to breathe as calmly as she could. Like hell he'd get her liver. She felt the point of the knife press against her soft skin and seized her opportunity. Shoving out her right leg, she kicked Edgar where it would hurt him the most, relishing in the way he groaned as he fell to his knees.

"I said, stay the hell away from me," Betty hissed. She had had just about damn near enough of the farm and the mind games they all played here. Polly, with trying to convince her she was the reason her pet cat had died and that she had pushed her down the stairs; her mother, for telling her she had a serial killer gene inside of her. She knew in her heart that just wasn't true; Kevin and Fangs for handing her over to Evernever. She knew she'd never look at them the same way again. But, now was not the moment to dwell on that, not if she wanted to get out of this alive.

The nurses rushed to her and she kicked one in the abdomen, grinning triumphantly when she collapsed. The other nurse looked at her, suddenly afraid.

"Untie me," Betty instructed. The nursed hesitated. "Now!"

"Okay, okay! Just don't hurt me," she said, rushing forward to free her wrists from the straps they were in.

Betty didn't hesitate to slam her elbow into her nose, effectively breaking it and disarming her all in one go.

"Sorry, but that is where I draw the line," Betty smirked. Just then, she heard Edgar coughing as he tried to stand to his feet and quickly picked up the tray holding the scalpels he was going to cut her open with and hit him over the side of his head; he fell to the ground just as the door to the operating room opened.

"Betty, what the hell?" Jughead asked, and she had never been more relieved to see her boyfriend in that moment.

"No time to explain, Juggie, we've got to go," she said, grabbing his hand and darting through the door. "Keep your eyes peeled for guards and don't hesitate to put someone out, okay?"

"Okay. Why are you in a hospital gown?" Jughead asked, but Betty shook her head.

"I'll explain everything later, I swear, but right now my only mission is getting the hell away from this place," Betty said, ignoring the stitch in her side in favor of running faster.

They sprinted down the hallway, with Betty peering through every door they passed.

"Where is she?" Betty muttered.

"Who?"

"Cheryl, I know she got caught, too," Betty said, running faster than she ever had before in her life.

"Yeah, Toni found my dad and I and explained what was going on and all about the surgeries Edgar was doing. Hang on," he said slowly, pausing his running. "You're wearing a hospital gown…"

"I put Evernever out before he could succeed with the surgery," Betty assured him quickly before encouraging him to run faster. Just then, they heard screams pierce the air and they looked at each other.

"Cheryl," Betty whispered, and Jughead nodded, worry etched across his face. Turning to the left they followed the sounds, coming to a stop outside a door. Not hesitating, Jughead slammed his body weight into it and it gave way. Betty's eyes fell on Cheryl, fighting two guards who were trying to pin her down. Pulling out the scalpel she had pocketed, she ran up to one of the guards and pressed it to his neck.

"Stay away from my cousin, so help me God," Betty hissed, eyes flashing dangerously.

His hold immediately loosened as Jughead came around behind the other one and knocked him out with a quick pinch to his pressure point.

"Weren't you with Edgar?" The guard asked, confusion coating his tone.

"He's a little indisposed right now," Betty said, eyes on him. Then, quietly, to Cheryl, "are you alright?"

"Yes, Betty. Thank you," Cheryl murmured.

"We need to put him out quietly, and then we need to go," Betty said.

"Put me out?"

Just then, Jughead swung his fist into a beautiful upper cut, sending the guard sprawling down to the floor. He was unconscious before his head even hit the ground.

"Yes, put you out. And now, we need to leave," Jughead said, and the three of them ran.

When they made it outside, it was to spot the Serpents and Sheriff Jones, who was holding Toni back.

"Let me go, FP, I swear!" Toni screamed. "I need to get to Cheryl!"

"Toni, I'm right here," Cheryl said, running to her girlfriend, who caught her in her arms, shoulders shaking.

"Thank God, thank God," Toni muttered over and over.

Deciding to give them a modicum of privacy, Betty looked around at the other people in the group and her eyes narrowed as they landed on Polly and Alice. Fuming, she made her way towards them.

"Congratulations on being the worst people ever," she hissed vehemently.

"Betty -," her mother began, but Betty shook her head.

"Shove it, Alice," she snapped. "You knew I didn't have the serial killer gene in me and the little mind game you let Edgar use on me? Turns out that it isn't even real. I put in earplugs and wouldn't you be surprised to find out who was the person telling me such horrible lies about things I did as a child?"

She spun to look at her sister, who was staring at her in shame.

"What have I ever done to you, Polly?" Betty demanded lowly, and Polly looked down, unable to say anything.

Breathing deeply, Betty turned to look at the Serpents around her, both new and old. Her eyes landed on Fangs briefly, who wore an apologetic grimace but she merely shook her head at him.

"I want it to be known by every person here I am separating myself from my toxic family," she said clearly. "Alice and Polly? After this moment I will cease to be your daughter and sister."

"Betty, don't be rash," Alice begged, but Betty shook her head.

"No, you don't get to do that, Alice," she snapped. "I'm getting an emancipation."

"Betty!"

"Shut up, Polly," Jughead snapped, wrapping his arm around Betty's waist. "You can stay with us until the paperwork goes through, alright, baby?"

"FP, you can't let this happen!" Alice said, desperate for an ally, but FP merely shook his head.

"Betty is one of ours; you made your choices, Alice. Now, it's time to live with them," he said lowly,

After that statement, he began ushering his squad into the farm to make the inevitable arrests and Betty felt like she could breathe a bit easier.

"Take me home, please," she murmured to her boyfriend, turning her back to everyone else. She had had enough excitement for one night.

Hands clasped in one another's, they made their way to his bike, letting the wind kiss their cheeks. After getting on first, he patted the space behind him and Betty hopped on, wrapping her arms around him. Then, they were off. Not looking back once.

Fin.

Author's note: So, I am both extremely excited and nervous for the season finale because I really want to see Alice and Polly get what's coming to them. They probably won't give it to us but hey, a gal can dream. Kudos, reviews, and anything else you deem worthy of your time is much appreciated! It really helps a writer along. Xxx


End file.
